


Nighttime

by wingedcatninja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fellatio, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, p in v, what can you really say about porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: A nighttime meeting.
Relationships: Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zeta [@waywardbaby](https://waywardbaby.tumblr.com/) for her Turn Me On In Under 500 Words Challenge. This is actually a piece I wrote about 20 years ago that I recently rediscovered when I went through an old external drive. It required surprisingly little editing. I hope you like it. 
> 
> I apologize for nothing.

Pushing him up against the wall, she kissed him. A hard, demanding kiss, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, exploring, taking, demanding more. Her hands wandered to his crotch, rubbing his hard cock through his pants. His breath was heavier, almost panting now. It made her pussy ache with need. She wanted to feel him inside her. Her lips wandered down his neck, nibbling, licking, finally sinking her teeth into the side of his neck, sucking hard. His loud moan sent a shiver up her spine and she quickly ripped his shirt to shreds, exposing his flesh to her. Teasing his nipples, she undid his pants and pushed them down. 

His cock finally freed from the constricting confines of his jeans, it throbbed in her hand. Moving down she caressed the thick length with both hands before swirling the tip of her tongue around the tip, slowly sucking it into her mouth past her soft welcoming lips. His moans got louder as she sucked in more and more of him until her lips touched the base of his cock. When she moaned, his head thumped back against the wall and his eyes rolled back. The feeling of him in her mouth made her moan again, and she moved one hand between her own legs and stroked her clit. 

Sucking hard, she moved back to let the thick cock slide slowly out through her soft lips while she swirled her tongue all over its length. Letting the head slip all the way out of her mouth, she moved her lips along the shaft, nibbling, kissing, licking, then sliding it back into her mouth, again taking it all the way in. She could feel him trembling with a need almost as strong as her own. She stood back up, sliding her body along his exposed flesh, teasing his nipples on the way up, then locking her lips on his in another demanding kiss. She moved her lips along his jaw to nibble his ear and breathed two words.

"Fuck me."

He shivered and turned around, pinning her against the wall. Lifting one leg, she guided him to her dripping entrance. As soon as he felt her welcoming heat enveloping the head of his cock, he slammed into her hard. She cried out with pleasure, put her hands on his ass and pressed herself against him. He thrust into her roughly, pressing her back against the wall, all the while biting, kissing, and sucking her neck. 

She met his every thrust eagerly, feeling the wave building inside her, wanting it, needing it, craving it. As she felt the wave crash over her, she cried out, then bent her head and bit into his neck hard. He thrust into her a couple more times before he too cried out and trembled against her as he shot his load deep inside her spasming pussy.

Labored breathing filled the silence of the darkened room as their two intertwined bodies trembled against each other. The night had just begun.


End file.
